Learning to Breathe
by ghostygrl
Summary: Set after Edward left in New Moon. song fic. Bella realizes how she feels and turns it into a song, but will it end the pain? or only make it worse?


Hello everyone! I have finally decided to write a Twilight fan fic! Please feel free to review and leave opinions. I am also planning a new Harry Potter story if anybody has any ideas. Please feel free to private message me!

Love to all my readers,

Ghostygrl

As you all know, I own nothing except the plot, and barely. The characters are Stephanie Meyers and the song is Taylor Swift's and Colbie Callait.

* * *

It's been about a while since he left. I can still feel him watching me as I sleep. Thought it was supposed to be clean break? How can it be if he is still here? I've learned to write down my feelings. It helps with the depressions. I have a feeling that this is going to be written down. It hurts too much just thinking about him. I sit down and decide that this time it will be different. I'm going to write a song. I turn on my radio to get inspiration, and I have the first stanza.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

I imagine myself back in the woods and more inspiration comes to me.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending we don't really want to see_

'_Cause it's tragedy and it will only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

I now have tears running down my face. "It will be as if I never existed" keeps running through my head. A clean break was the worst possible thing he could have done.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe _

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

I hear the doorbell ring, and I walk down the stairs to answer it. I open the door and see Jacob's massive frame. I love him, I truly do. But, he just isn't Edward. I make the best of it though and have found my best friend. He Didn't fill Edward's place, but he helped with the others. I tell him I'm busy, but he knows what I'm doing. He wants to read it. Oh, God. What if he laughs at me? I tell him that I'm doing homework, but he knows better. He runs past me and into my room. He picks up my notebook and reads my song. Another part runs into my head while he's reading it and I grab it away from him. I find my pen and write:

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

Jacob watches me, and shakes his head. I hear him tell me that I need to get over Edward, but how can I ever get over him. He tells me it isn't going to simple to get Edward out of my head, but he knows an easy way to try. Hearing him talk gives me another idea. I write down a previously used stanza.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

I hear my name. I look up and Jacob is walking out of my bedroom. He tells me to call him when I'm done. He needs to talk to me. I have to finish the song though. It's not a choice anymore.

_And I can't breathe _

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

I look at the time, and realize it's late. What had Jacob been doing here so late? I can't help but feel sorry for him, and decide to write a song for him later. But now, I've got to finish Edward's. I can feel words enter my head and realize I'm almost done.

_It's two a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_And I can't breathe _

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Now that I'm finished, I look around at my room. It's a mess. How could I ever let myself get this way? He chose to leave me. I guess all I needed was to get these feelings off my chest. _


End file.
